eidolonfandomcom-20200213-history
Will Her Eyes 1
Transcript Will Her Eyes Be Soft and Grey? Sera The car shudders to a stop outside our building and the door slides open. I study the small bank of cement stairs leading up to the door as Kirin steps out of the passenger seat and offers me his arm, his brow knit and his soft eyes boring a hole into me. I remind myself that it's just concern. I take his arm and heave myself out of the vehicle, then allow him to lead me up the steps and across the threshold. He pauses in the entryway before closing the door, and I watch the car pull down the street and around a corner, out of sight. "Are you sure you're alright without a wheelchair?" He cups my hand in both of his and turns the gentle glow of his grey eyes toward me. "It was only Braxton Hicks contractions. I'll be fine." He stares at me for another moment, then lets out a sigh and turns toward the levator, letting my hands drop to my sides. "As long as you're sure." I remind myself that he believes me to be far frailer than I am. He has never quite grasped the fortitude of 'Normals'. He extends an arm for me to take and I accept. I allow myself to be led onto the elevator. He commands it to take us to our floor. I watch the Capitol Wall grow smaller, the shanty houses beyond it blending into a single grey mass, and wonder if my baby will kill me. Kirin She is fine. She is going to be fine. This is my mantra now. How could I be so selfish? The image of her lying on the bathroom tile, sweat droplets clinging to her clammy skin, runs through my mind again and again. I remember the conversation with Doctor Perez and try to reassure myself. "There is a fifty percent chance that the child will be a Sennin, but a much smaller chance that she will harm her mother during birth." He had placed his hand on my shoulder. "Fifty percent chance. So are you saying she might not be okay?" "I am saying that we will do everything we can to make sure your wife and child come out of the birthing room safe and healthy." His voice had been soothing. I had tried to forget that my wife was in the hospital, and that I had all but put her there. The elevator is almost to the nineteenth floor now, and I realize that I'm clutching Sera's arm too tight. I relax my grip, watching her face as the lift settles and a voice from a box in the corner of the ceiling says, "Floor nineteen." She is fighting to keep it calm, but her muscles are tense beneath her skin. I wonder what she is thinking. She takes a measured step and her weight shifts to my arm. Despite the added weight, she still feels light as a feather, and nearly as frail as one. "Do you want me to carry you the rest of the way?" "Kirin, would you please stop treating me like I'm the infant?" "I-I'm sorry. I only want to help." She turns to look at the baseboard and doesn't say another word until we've made it into the apartment and she is safe in bed. Sera The Olympia police department doesn't give leave to the two Sennin who make up its Special Crimes Unit unless it absolutely has to, so Kirin wakes up at five in the morning to go to work every day. Two days after my false labor scare I am woken up by the sound of the intercom buzzing in my ear. I rub my eyes and stretch an arm into the vacant space next to me, yawn twice, and reach over to press the 'speak' button. "Hello?" I switched to the 'listen' button. When the voice crackles through from the other end, I do not recognize it. "Hello, Mrs. Logans? This is Wendy Schaffer from KMP4 News, I wondered if you had time for a quick interview?" I purse my lips and draw in a lengthy breathe. After a moment, I-